Daydreams
by janaleslie
Summary: Six year old Annabelle has to spend a day at work with mommy, but when mommy gets lost in memories, Annabelle gets lost in daydreams.
1. Chapter 1

" Hi Annie, how are you doing today?" Annabelle hated how her mothers co-workers always talked to her like she was a baby, she was six years old for goodness sakes, she was not a baby anymore.

" Good" Annie was a little shy so she said it quietly while hiding behind her mothers leg.

" Well that's great" the smiley co-worker said. Annie tugged on her mothers dress, she just wanted to get into her mothers office and away from all these people. Her mother understood the tiny tug and proceeded into her office.

Annie went directly to her usual place right next to her mommy behind the desk. She always felt important there, like she was superior to everyone who walked in.

" Emma!" Annie knew that was mommy's boss and that her mommy had to do everything he told her to do.

" Emma, could you get to work on the elementary school story please?"

" Sure Mr. Conrad, I'll get right on it." Annie's mommy worked for a big important news paper and she got to write the stories that always show up on the top of the stack of news. Emma got right to work on the story and Annie watched her mothers hands fly across the keyboard.

" Mommy?"

" Yes sweetheart"

" What's that about?" Annie always loved to hear the stories her mommy was working on, but she couldn't read that well so she always had to ask.

" Well it's about a man who work at the elementary school who is really smart, so he decided to build rockets with his class, but he made them fly super high and one started a house on fire.

" Wow! That's really scary, he launched a rocket and it made a fire?"

" That's right"

" How?" Annie always asked a million questions about whatever she saw.

" I don't really know, maybe it landed in some bushes or something, but I do know that when I launched rockets when I was in school they didn't go very high"

" You got to launch a rocket mommy?"

" Well just a little plastic one, but it was fun, you'll probably get to launch one too in high school"

" Really, wow I can't wait!"

" Mommy, what were you like as a kid?"

The question caught Emma off guard, she stopped typing and had to think for a minute. She hadn't really thought about her childhood for years.


	2. Chapter 2

" Mommy?' Annie was getting impatient, she wanted an answer.

" Oh, sorry sweetie" Emma jumped when she came out of her flashback.

" So tell me mommy!"

" Well when I grew up, it was a lot different then it is now, we didn't have as much technology. There were no cell phones or iPods, and computers were huge compared to the ones now. But that didn't really matter to me when I was little, mostly we played outside, we only played inside when it was raining."

" Really mommy? You didn't play any video games?" Annie was always on the computer or in front of the television, something her mom was always trying to stop.

" No, we didn't have video games at home, they hadn't been invented yet, we had to go to an arcade, like at the mall if we wanted to play."

" Wow!" Emma laughed just a little at her daughter's response.

" Ya, I grew up in New York with my mom, my dad, my brother, your uncle, Logan, and our dog, Daisy. All of our neighbors had kids our age, so we played with them almost everyday" Emma continued talking but Annabelle zoned out, she wondered what her life is going to be like when she's all grown up.

She pictured herself in a two story house, it will be yellow with red doors and shutters around the windows. It would have a porch going all the way around it and two cars parked in the brick driveway. They would have a big backyard with a swing set for the kids. It would be complete with three green swings and a big green slide. There would be a white picket fence going all the around the yard and a small garden in the corner.

She saw her husband with dark brown hair in a suite carrying a briefcase. She saw herself in jeans and a cute blouse as a stay at home mom to her three children. She would have two girls and a boy, and they would have two dogs. She saw her husband coming home every night and kissing her while she cooked dinner.


End file.
